Kingdom Hearts Shattered Dreams chapter 6
by StarlightNamine
Summary: Xion and Roxas face off the strange man in black and white. The man says he has the answers for Roxas, but will Roxas sacrifice Xion for it? Find out what happens in the 6 part of the Shattered Dreams trilogy.


Xion glared at Roxas, whose arms were spread apart. He was trying to protect her. Was Roxas crazy? Why would Roxas risk his own life just to have this stranger answer his questions?

"Answer my questions," Roxas repeated again, his voice unwavering. "Then I'll do whatever you want me to."

The man in the black and white coat folded his arms and stared at Roxas. He was smirking, but it was covered by the darkness of his hood. "Alright. Tell me, what do you want to know?"

Pausing for a brief moment, Roxas thought in his head. He had a lot of questions to ask and he knew that he shouldn't take this stranger so lightly. "I want to know what you know about me. You said that you knew the answers. So I want to know everything that you know about me."

"Roxas…" Xion breathed, but then she stopped herself. It wasn't her place to stop him from doing what he wanted, but how could Roxas even trust this stranger?

"Is that your final decision?" The stranger asked darkly. "Are you sure there is nothing else you wish to know?"

"Yeah I'm sure," Roxas replied. "This is all I want to know about from you."

The stranger in black and white snapped his fingers and suddenly a creamy white envelope with a stamp on it floated in mid-air in front of Roxas. Xion and Roxas gawked at the envelope with wonder. "in this envelope," the stranger said. "Is where you will unravel the answers you want to know."

Roxas reached out to grasp the envelope, but the envelope magically pulled away from his hand. "Hold on," the man said, holding up his hand. "Before you take this, you must do something for me in order to have it."

Frowning, Roxas folded his arms. "Alright then. What do you want me to do?"

Then, the stranger jabbed his finger at Xion. Xion flinched as she saw him pointing at her weapon. "Take that weapon out of her hand and hand it to me."

Roxas and Xion exchanged surprised glances at each other and Roxas looked at Xion's oversized key. What was he going to do? Would he hurt him and Xion? But what would an oversized key do? Why did Xion even have the key in the first place? Xion looked at Roxas with an unsure look and she bit her lip. Suddenly, the key in her hand disappeared.

Roxas jumped back and gawked at her with surprise. Then, the oversized key reappeared in Roxas's grasp magically. Amazed at what had happened, Roxas gripped the key blade tighter and it felt so warm to him, almost as if it were meant for him. He could feel the connection with his hand and with his Key blade and as Roxas pointed the blade at the black and white coated man; he could feel a sudden jolt in his body, as if it were repelling from the stranger.

"Hand the weapon to me," the stranger said again. "Then I will give you the answers."

Suddenly, Xion's eyes grew wide. She turned to Roxas and cried out. "No Roxas! It's a trap!"

Then, Roxas felt his grip loosening all of the sudden as if he couldn't hold the key blade any longer. What was going on? Roxas lost his grip and the key blade flew straight towards the stranger in black and white, who quickly grabbed it.

All of the sudden, the man gripped the key blade very tightly and it shattered into bits and fragments…

A fierce jolt hit Xion in the heart and she fell to her knees, coughing and panting. She felt the sweat pour down her neck and she clutched her chest tightly. "Xion!" Roxas rushed over to Xion, putting his hand on her shoulder. He turned to the stranger and shouted angrily. "You lied! You said that you wouldn't hurt her!"

"Who said anything about me hurting her?" the stranger shrugged. "All I did was destroy her Key blade. I didn't do anything that hurt her."

Roxas had a furious face and he clenched his fists. "You did your part for me," the stranger said with a hint of a smile. "So now I can give you your reward."

"None of that matters!" Roxas shouted, wrapping his arms around Xion protecting her from the stranger. "If you touch her again you are going to pay!"

Snapping his fingers, the envelope that floated in the air disappeared and the stranger started to vanish. But before he vanished, he said soothingly. "Don't forget Roxas…the answers are always waiting for you…"


End file.
